


Riverside Wanderings

by rosegukk



Series: Daydreaming | Original Monsta X Drabbles [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Jooheon likes to take pictures of pretty things, including you.





	Riverside Wanderings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Neon orbs of red, orange, and yellow dance on the surface of the black water below. Above on the bridge, you walk hand-in-hand with Jooheon, admiring the colorful sights and sounds of a different country. He gently tugs you to a stop near the railing, shoving his other hand deep into the pocket of his jeans to slip out his phone.

“Let’s take a picture,” he smiles, angling you into the frame of the camera next to him. He wraps his arm around you, tucking you close to his side. You wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his chest to smile up into the low-lit screen. “1, 2, 3,” he counts. A muffled click follows and soon another.

Jooheon steps away, leaving your arms empty and cold, but it is only to position you next to the railing by yourself.

“I want to take a picture of you, baby,” he explains. You smile and adjust his hoodie that you wear. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, kissing your cheek before moving a few feet in front of you.

He squats down and counts again. You can hear the shutter click rapidly several times in succession; you can’t help the smile that blooms across your lips.

When he returns to your side, the memory of his phone is fuller by at least 50 photos. His warm fingers entwine around yours as he brings your knuckles to his ruby-tinted pout. “Ready to go?” he asks against your skin.

“Not yet.” You reach into the pouch of the hoodie and retrieve your phone. “I want to take a few of my own.” You step closer to him and hold your cell above into the cool air, letting the shutter snap as you press a sweet kiss to the dimple of his cheek.


End file.
